Can't Fight the Moonlight: Luna versus Dark
by Luna-Thief
Summary: When Risa and her sister moves away, how will Daisuke take it?
1. A Thief Called Luna

A/N: This is my 1st story, and I hope you ppl like it! A note though, this story does not correspond with the DNAngel timeline. Enjoy. byez-  
-LT  
  
The moonlight shone through the window's, its light casting a long shadow across the room. Not a single noise could be heard. All was quiet within the museum. That is, except for one small sound. The sound of someone breathing. A person lurked in the shadows, her form carefully hidden behind a long swirling cloak. Before her, a beautfiul ornate sabre stood on display. The girl scrutinized it's stand carefully.   
"Three heat sensor pads..." she murmured. "If I can disarm them, I should have nothing to worry about..."  
After glancing furitively all around the room, the thief then hurried over to the sabre. A sign was tacked to it's base. THE MAIDEN BLADE: Circa 1500.  
The girl giggled. Strange name for such a beautiful relic. She reached into her pocket and drew out a slim dagger. Carefully, she slid it between the sensory pad. Now it was temporarily disabled. She repeated the procedure two more times with the other knives she had brought along.  
"Whew..." she sheathed her blade and brushed aside a strand of her waist-length dark brown hair that had fallen into her eyes. Slowly, the thief lifted off the cover from the relic and set it on the floor. She reached for the Maiden Blade. "Come to your new owner-"  
She stopped. Footsteps sounded somewhere behind her. Quickly, she stuffed the sabre into her cloak, placed a small square box onto where the Blade had been resting , and slid the knives out of the sensory pads. After a moment, the box she placed down beeped and created a perfect holographic image of the Maiden Blade.  
Again the footsteps sounded. Before going into hiding again, she placed a slim white card on the floor beside where the Blade had once stood. Then, after making sure the Blade was securely fastened to her waist, made her way over to the far wall. An immense statue stood there. Hurriedly, she leapt on top of it's head and hid.  
Someone entered the display room just as she returned to her hiding place. Another thief. The girl drew in her breath sharply as she recognized him, Then again, who wouldn't? He was the most notorious thief in history. Dark.  
But then a slow smile spread across her lips. Sorry, Dark. she thought. Today, you have been beaten to the prize. By Luna.  
Silently, Luna watched on as Dark approached the 'Maiden Blade'. He stared at the security system thoughtfully. "Sensory pads, Daisuke." he said. "If I go anywhere near them, the alarm will go off."  
Luna's brow raised in curiousity. Daisuke? Who was he talking to?  
But then Dark noticed the holographic projector. "What's this?!" he then picked up the card Luna had left behind and read what was written upon it.  
  
The Maiden Blade now has a new owner...a maiden!  
  
-Luna  
  
"Luna?!" Dark stared at the card in disbelief. "She has taken the Blade!"  
"Who's Luna?" Daisuke asked.  
"I've heard of her somewhere before..." Dark replied as he pocketed the card. "But I don't recall where..."  
While Dark / Daisuke puzzled over the stolen Blade, Luna slowly made her way up to an open skylight. As she raised herself onto the roof, she turned back and blew a silent kiss at Dark's back. "I'll be seeing you later, Dark."  
But later came sooner than Luna had predicted, for unexpectantly, Dark looked skywards. "Luna!" he cried.  
"Time to go." Luna closed the window and began running.  
The beautiful thief laughed as she ran, her brown hair trailing out in a stream. There was no way Dark could keep up with her. Behind her, she heard an alarm go off. "The Maiden Blade has been stolen!!" someone cried.  
Luna scowled. Security guards. They got worse and worse every year. Even with the museum by security and police, she had still gotten in and out undectected. With a sly grin, Luna admired her newly-pilfered prize.  
As she continued to flee, something caught her eye. There were several news crews down below, along with the security. Of course, Luna thought. They'll all just assume thtat DARK stole that Maiden Blade. Unless...  
Luna stopped and doubled back. Time to show this city that a new thief was in town. With a step and a bound, Luna landed back onto the museum roof. Below, people began to shout.  
"Look! Up on the roof! Is it Dark?"  
"Point the camera up there, Yukie! Who is that?!"  
"That's not Dark! Its...a woman!"  
Luna smirked as the media pointed their cameras at her. Bowing, she tossed her hair, blew a kiss @ the camera, and was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Did you see it?"  
"Yea! On the news last night! There's a new thief in town, and she has stolen something from the musuem!"  
Azumano Middle School, the next morning. Already, the whole school was talking about Luna. The male population, that is. The other gender prefered Dark.  
Daisuke Niwa strode through the halls, his thoughts elsewhere. "So who is this 'Luna'?" he asked.  
"She's a thief, that's for sure." Dark replied. "But that's not the problem!"  
"Nani?" (*What?*- LT)  
Dark sounded angry. "She got to the Blade before us!"  
"So what?"  
"Ack, never mind."  
"If you say so-" Daisuke stopped as he collided into someone.  
"Oh! I'm so sorry!" a voice cried.  
"Gomen nasai," Daisuke apologized. "I wasn't looking at where I was going."  
The girl Daisuke had run into giggled. "That's all right, I guess I wasn't either."  
"That's okay..."  
"Daisuke. My name's Daisuke Niwa."  
"Mia Onomatsu."  
"Hey, now she's cute." Dark said.  
"No she's not!" Daisuke cried. He grinned sheepishly as Mia stared at him curiously. "Sorry, I sometimes talk to myself..."  
"Oh..." Mia's friendly tone turned polite. "Well...I'll see you later."  
"Funny," Dark said. "I've never seen her around here before."  
"You're right." daisuke replied. He ran after Mia. "Hey wait!"  
"Yes?" Mia turned back around.  
"Are you new or soemthing?"  
The girl nodded. "Just moved here over the weekend." she replied.  
"Oh, welcome then." Daisuke said. "To this school, I mean."  
Nodding, Mia walked away.  
"You so ruined that." Dark said. "*I* could have done MUCH better!"  
"So? Besides, I like someone else." 


	2. Unexpected Complications

As Daisuke strode into his classroom, he immediatly scanned the row of desks for Risa and her sister Riku. The strange thign was, they weren't there. With a shrug, he took his seat. Maybe they were late. Over by the window, he saw Mia sitting at a desk. She was busily reading something.  
As the class progressed, there was still no sign of them. Finally, Daisuke turned to his friend, Saehara. "Where's Risa and Riku?" he inquired.  
"Didn't you know?" Saehara swiveled around in his seat to stare at him curiously. "Over the weekend, they moved!"  
"NANI?!"  
Heads around the room turned to stare at Daisuke. The Japanese boy smiled sheepishly and averted frome everyone's gaze. "Gomen nasai..." he mumbled.  
Saehara shook his head sadly. "But, I thought you knew." he whispered.  
"I didn't know anything about it..."  
  
) * (  
  
After school, Daisuke strode home by himself, his thoughts racing.  
"Risa's gone! How could this happen?!"  
There was no reply from Dark.  
"Dark! say something!" Daiske cried.  
The being within him sighed. "I miss Riku..."  
"Is that all you can say?!"  
"Okay then. Talk to your mother when you get home."  
Upon hearing this, Daisuke ran the last few blocks home. The moment he entered the door, he was greeted by his mother, Emiko.  
"Welcome home, Daisuke!" she chirruped. "How was your day?"  
"Mother! You won't believe this! Risa and Riku MOVED!"  
His parent's smile faded. "Oh. That's not good."  
"Kyoo..." something said.  
By the stairs, With watched the events with interest, his ears wiggling slightly. "Kyoo." he repeated.  
With a smile, Emiko patted With's head. Daisuke groaned. "Mother! What should I do?! If Risa's not here, I won't be able to transform into Dark!"  
Emiko bit her lip thoughtfully. "Huh. I guess that would be a problem since I've already sent a notice out that you're going to steal that new piece of art at the musuem."  
"But-"  
"Which reminds me," Emiko Niwa placed her arms akimbo. "What happened last night at the museum?"  
"W-What?"  
His mother frowned. "You were supposed to steal the Maiden's Blade. Instead, another thief got to it."  
"I don't know what happened!" Daisuke argued. "By the time I got there -yes, the time that was on the notice- the Blade was gone!"  
"The reporters has been raving about some 'new female thief ' that appeared last night. Do you know anything about this?"  
"It was stolen by Luna."  
"Luna? Who's that?" Emiko appeared confused at first, but then, her confusion turned to realization. "Oh! Luna! You mean that thief from Osaka?"  
"I guess...who is she?"  
"Luna is a very famous thief, she's known for being almost impossible to catch, and for her beauty."  
Daisuke glanced nervously at the clock. "Enough about Luna. What should I do about tonight?"  
Emiko clapped her hands together resolutely. "I have an idea!" she cried, and dragged Daisuke off into the kitchen. "C'mon, son, I've got a plan!"  
  
) * (  
  
By 9:00 that night, Dark arrived at the museum. He sighed as he strode across the roof. What an afternoon. For two long hours, his mother had shown him picture after picture of Risa until finally, he transformed into Dark. Down below on the street, the police hadn't spotted him. Yet. Tonight, he was going to steal the Black Angel's Ring, a beautiful piece of jewelry made from carved silver.  
He approached approached the far end of the roof. A moment later, he jumped back. Someone was sitting on the ledge!  
The sound of someone's soft laughter met his ears. The person raised her head and smiled at him. "Well, well. The imfamous Dark."  
Dark / Daisuke took a step back. "W-Who are you?" he asked, though it was quite obvious.  
Luna looked away and began to twirl a lock of her long hair between two fingers. "I bet you're planning to steal that Ring, neh?" she extracted something from a bag she had strapped to her waist. "Don't bother, I've already gotten it."  
Dark clenched his fists. Twice, she had gotten to the prize before him! To his surprise, Luna tossed the Ring over to him. "Take it."  
"Excuse me?" Dark caught the Ring before it fell to the ground.  
"I expected it to be prettier." Luna replied.  
"Then why-"  
Luna glanced over the ledge. "Oh dear, the police have spotted us." she said dully.  
She spoke truely. Below, she police chief was already barking orders.  
"Quickly! After them!"  
"You, take your team up onto the roof. Don't let them get away!"  
Dark now stood by Luna. "We should get going."  
Luna smiled sweetly at him. To Dark's surprise, his heart skipped a beat. His surprise doubled as the lovely thief blew him a quick kiss as she leapt over the edge of the roof backwards.   
He hurried over to the side. Luna was gone. She had vanished. However, now was not the time to be wondering. The police were coming. As Dark hurried off, Luna swung herself back onto the roof. She rubbed her hand ruefully. Hanging under a ledge sure hurt. But it got the job done. She reached into her pocket and drew out the REAL Black Angel's Ring. 


End file.
